1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of an electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application publication U.S. 2009/0140599 A1 already describes a stator of an electrical machine that has a stator lamination stack having coil forms fastened thereto, which each include an electrical coil. The coil forms are each pressed onto a tooth of the stator lamination stack, convex protuberances, which generate the dynamic compression, being provided on the teeth of the stator lamination stack. The inherent drawback here, however, is that the convex protuberances are expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the convex protuberances produce an increased mechanical load on the coil forms which can cause microcracks to form on the coil form and, thus, lead to an electric breakdown.